Giving and Recieving
by heeeybrittana
Summary: Cat and Jade are in 8th grade.  Cat gets her acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts, and Jade hasn't.  Will Jade ever get her letter?  Or will her dreams be crushed forever?  First story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have read Fan Fiction for a while and decided to give it a try. This is my first story, so please give constructive criticism! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Victorious, but I don't. **_

I'm Jade. Well, my full name is Jadelyn, but, whatever you do, don't call me that. It's just Jade. I'm in 8th grade and the school year is almost done. I would say "yay" out loud, but I don't do that. I love to sing and act; it's my life. Whenever I'm sad, happy, or bored, I love to sing. It annoys my teachers, but whatever. Not to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty good singer. Anyway, I don't want to tell you about myself too much, cuz you might be one of those stalker people. And I hate them.

"Jadey?"

That's my best friend, Cat. She has the habit of walking into my house when she's not invited. But whatever. Cat is over eccentric, bubbly, and always happy. Let's just say that she is _nothing_ like me. She always says that we are like Ying and Yang. Why she is my best friend, I have no idea, but we fit and I like it that way. So shut up, and let me finish.

"I have something exciting to tell you!" she says with her annoyingly high pitched voice. She comes over and sits on the couch, right next to me.

"Don't tell me your brother did something stupid again!"

"Heehee! No… its soooo much better than that, Jadey!" she says as she smiles and her dimple on her left cheek shows.

I sit back on the couch and pull my knees up to my chest. _This better be interesting_, I think to myself, or _I'm kicking her out of the house_. Yep, that's the kind of friend I am.

"I got in!" She was literally bursting with excitement.

"In what?" I ask even though I know exactly what she was so excited about. As I said before, I love to sing and act. Well, it turns out Cat does too. We make a pretty good duo, if I do say so myself. Our voices complement each other. She has a higher tone while mine is lower. Maybe that's why we are so good together. Cat's right, Ying and Yang.

The other week, we decided to fulfill our dream of becoming famous by auditioning to enter a top notch performing arts high school. It's called Hollywood Arts and Cat and I have been talking about it since we met in 2nd grade. They would send a letter in the mail if we were accepted. If you didn't get a letter, boo hoo.

"Hollywood Arts, silly! Remember? We auditioned together last week!" she giggled. It annoyed me. Better change that. Quick! Think of something to say!

"That's awesome!" I smiled, I really was happy for her. She deserved it. "Did my letter come yet, Cat?" I asked, knowing that she most likely when through my mail when she entered the house. She has a habit of doing that, too.

"Umm…" she suddenly became quiet. She didn't have her constant smile on her face anymore. I suddenly had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. _No, no, no_, I thought, _I didn't make it._ It made me want to cry, and Jade West doesn't cry.

"Maybe your letter just came late! Or they didn't send it yet!" Cat kept thinking of excuses. I knew that the letters would have come by now and no matter how much Cat tried to make me feel better, it wouldn't help. I tried so hard to get in. This school was my dream. I had to get in! I didn't know what I would do if I didn't make it.

"Thanks Cat. But I think I'm just gonna go to bed now. I'll see you Monday and congratulations again." I climbed off the couch and looked down at Cat. She looked almost guilty as her big brown eyes stared up at me, but that was probably just because she got in and I didn't.

I left Cat on the couch, and walked up the stairs to my room. I climbed into my soft covers feeling worse than I have ever felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! :) Oh, and I changed Jade's birthday (Which I assume is also Liz's: July 26) to May 26 for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan!**

**Hope you like the second chapter…**

I woke up and looked at my clock. 9 o'clock! I'm usually up by 7! Mornings are the few things I actually like! I can enjoy time all to myself before my dad, stepmom, and little brother start to ruin my day. You see, they hate me. I don't know why, but I honestly don't care right now cuz I have bigger problems to attend too.

Changing into a new pair of black cloths (I fell asleep in my ones from yesterday), I crept downstairs to see if my idiot parents were down yet. Looking around the corner, I brushed my brown hair out of my face only to see an empty kitchen.

"Hello?" I yelled. Nobody responded, which told me that no one was home, cuz they would have told me that I was being too loud. Great, mine as well go and do…some…stuff? I have no idea what to do now. I had nothing else to live for anyway, but I'm not gonna like kill myself or anything. That would make it seem like I lost, and I hate losing.

I had to face the fact that my dream of becoming famous would never come true; I would have gotten my letter by now. All I wanted to do was mope around my room all day, but I'm Jade West. I don't mope. Moping is for losers and people who have no self esteem. Not me.

I sighed and rounded the corner to my living room and sat down on the same couch where I learned of my failure. _Whatever_, I thought, _I am not gonna let this get me down_. Besides, my birthday is coming up! I was turning 14 on May 26. _Which is in 4 days!_ I thought, _I really need to keep track of time! I didn't realize it was coming up _this_ soon! Bet my family didn't realize… whatever._

I heard something vibrate on the table next to me and looked over to see my phone. I looked at it for a second before deciding to see who texted me. I could only think of one person who would ever text me. I was right.

Cat: _Heyhey! :)_

Jade: _Hi_

Cat: _oh goody! You're awake!_

Jade: _No im texting in my sleep_

Cat:_ Oh sorry text me when you're awake :)_

_Is she stupid? _I thought. I quickly replied.

Jade: IM AWAKE!

Cat: _Oh… want me to come over?_

Since when does she ask?

_Jade: Umm… Ya sure whatever_

I got Cat's reply (_kk!_) the same time I heard a knock on my door. Typical Cat, she was standing outside my door this entire time. The only thing I saw when I opened the door was a blur of red velvet color before I was tackled into a hug. For a (very) small girl, she was extremely strong.

"Uhh, Cat… can't breathe…" I wheezed out.

"Heehee…sorry," she said as she released me from her death grip. I closed the door and walked back into the living room with Cat following me.

"So… what are you here for?" I wondered aloud.

"Well," she started, "I kinda felt bad for last night." _Why, why, why, did she have to bring that up? _"So, I'm here to make you happy!"

Oh, great. Here we go.

**Please review! I will give you all a cookie if you do!**

**=^.^= **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Here is the third chapter! I will try to make the chapters longer, but this one is about the same as the other two. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I go to this advanced school, and we get tons of homework each night so I probably won't be able to update until the weekends. And I don't know how many chapters this story is gonna be, so I'm just gonna go with the flow here… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ya, it's never gonna happen.**

Cat decided that it would be a fantabulous (her word) idea to bring me shopping. I hate shopping, but I go anyway because if I let other people buy my cloths, I end up cutting them up with scissors.

How we were going to get to the mall, I had no idea. We're in 8th grade! We don't know how to drive! Although once, I attempted to take my dad's truck for a ride before Cat caught me. She made me promise to never try to drive again, until I get my license that is. Anywho, we had to figure out a way to get to our destination. I guess Cat didn't think of that before she thought it would be good to go shopping. And if I know one thing, it's that you can't change that girl's mind.

We ended up walking and it took 30 more minutes to walk than it usually takes because Cat kept getting distracted. I had to use all of my self composure not to yell at her.

"Kk! We're here!" She exclaimed as the mall came into view.

"Yay," I said in response. She never noticed my sarcasm. We entered the mall and I immediately wanted to leave. Everyone was so happy! Walking around with those big smiles and huge bags full of junk should be illegal. At least I think it should be.

Now, Cat knows that I hate anything bright. Sure, I will wear dark pink once and a while, but I have to wear black with it or else it is just ugly. As we are walking, I notice that Cat is avoiding my eyes. I know she's weird but she's only shy and doesn't talk when something is bothering her. Time to investigate!

"Hey, want to get a smoothie?" I asked her as we pass the smoothie stand. She doesn't reply as we make our way to the back of the line. Even for her, being this distracted is strange.

"So, Cat. What ya thinking about?" I asked casually, trying to pry the information out of her.

"Huh?" she replied as thought she just remembered I was there, "Oh, nothing! Just about…umm… what I'm gonna get you for your birthday! Ya, that's it," She giggled. Umm, ok, that was strange, but she has her phases so I'm just going to drop it and focus on what the pimply kid was asking me.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" he said with a monotone voice. I automatically hated him. I know that hate is a _strong _word and I don't even know the kid, but I just hate monotone voices. Maybe that's why I like acting so much, because when you are acting, you have all these different emotions in your voice. You can almost express your feelings while being someone else. And if you don't like it, deal with it.

We ordered our smoothies and sat down at one of the booths at the corner of the room. As we sipped our berry flavored mush, I told Cat that we could do whatever she wanted to do next.

"Ooh! Well, there is this Merry-Go-Round set up in the food court!"

And that is how I ended up on a plastic purple horse in the middle of the mall. Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated….I've been really busy. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You thought I owned Victorious? Sorry to get your hopes up, but I don't.  
>I don't own Give It Up, either, which is sung by Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies!<strong>

Hmm… well, the mall trip didn't go quite as well as I hoped it would, but that's ok. It made Cat happy. And anyways, as we passed by stores, I gave her subtle hints on what to get me for my birthday, which, in case you didn't remember, is in 3 days! Get me something.

Well, we got back to my house at around 4 in the afternoon. We were kind of tired, so we just crashed on the couch and turned on the TV. But then Cat asked me something I really wish she didn't.

"Can you help me with something?" she asked in her sugar coated voice.

"Depends on what it is and wither or not I get benefited from it," I replied.

She giggled, "Well, I'm sure you'll be okay with this! And it's really important!" she smiled up at me.

I looked at her in her big brown eyes. How could you say no to her? I'm afraid to admit, but my best friend is kind of cute. Don't tell anyone I said that.

"Alright. What do you want me to do that's _so important_?"

"Help me practice a song I need to sing for Hollywood Arts," she said, and looked down at her shoes.

I frowned. I really didn't want to talk about that subject right now. I forced out a couple of words. "Why do you need to sing a song? You already auditioned," I told her. _And made it_, I thought to myself.

"Well, you see," she started with her smile again, "you need to sing another song. Like a single or duet, and they check to see how good you are. And then place you in the level class that you should be in!"

"Oh," I said in a small voice, "Well, 1.) you will, no matter what, get into the top class. And 2.) you want me to sing a duet with you?" I asked her, confused. Why would she want me to sing with her? Obviously I am no good.

"Umm…well…" her guilty look came back. I wonder what it's was about. She finally came up with an answer, "You're my best friend!" she said as if it would solve all the world's problems, "And I want you to sing with me because you're amazing."

She looked up at me expectantly. She makes me happy even in the hardest times.

"Alright, I will sing with you. But I'm picking the song."

"Kk!"

**(Line break! =^.^=)**

_It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>ohhh!<br>YEAH_

We finished in perfect harmony. I smiled an actual smile, which I hadn't done in years. I picked the perfect song for her to sing for Hollywood Arts. It's called Give It Up, and we sound amazing when we sing it. Too bad I won't be there when she sings it. I would have liked to see that. Whatever … moving on.

It was about 10:30 at night before we finally finished. And I was really tired. Time to kick Cat out of my house before she falls asleep. I turned around from putting the music away to already see Cat asleep on my bed. _Too Late_, I sighed, a bit annoyed, _I'll just sleep in the guest bedroom_.

I walked over to Cat and pulled the covers to her chin. She snuggled in deeper to my pillow. I sighed and looked at her. I was really lucky to have a best friend like her. We can be ourselves together, and not care what other people think. She will still be my best friend when she goes to HA, but it would be as special if I'm not going.

Anyway, I kept the light on in my room, knowing that if she woke up at night, she wouldn't have any clue to where she was and start freaking out. I snuck down the hall to the guest bedroom that nobody ever goes in, except for me. I like to look at the spiders and creepy stuff lined up along the walls. Ya, I'm that weird.

**Ehh, I don't really like this chapter. It's kind of just a filler. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks!**

**=^.^=**


End file.
